Kiss of Hardship
by raedeath13
Summary: Ray and Alina seemed normal...that is until Rae turned into a weapon and got kidnapped. With the help of Cori and Soul's gang what will happen? OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **this is a collaborative story by me, megan loves gaara and Gina94Starr. we are, as you expect, amateurs with different styles of writing. for future reference i write the POV of Ray, megan loves gaara writes the POV of Alina and Gina94Starr writes the POV of Cori. **OOC AU** story.

**Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN IT.....we only WISH we did. :]**

**RAY**

The swing set creaked lightly under Alina's slight weight as she hummed loudly to the screaming music coming from the stereo. We were at the local park and it had to be past midnight by now; we didn't care. We were free spirits and we loved life.

But I had a secret. I'm a bio weapon. Not by choice, of course. I just am. Death - as in the Grim Reaper - hired both of my parents as his weapons so I live with my aunt.

Alina shouts out the chorus of the song and I join in, smiling slightly. We scream when the singer screams. I jump onto the table and stomp my feet with the beat of the drums and bass. She laughs as she watches me; I never was a good dancer even though I have the grace of the worlds most cherished ballerina.

Alina doesn't know of my weapon status and I truly intend to keep it that way - the longer she is ignorant of my ability, the longer she is ignorant of hers. She thinks she's a normal human even though her speed and reflexes are unbelievable. But I want her to remain out of that dangerous world.

Of course I didn't remain out of it. When Alina wasn't with me, I was training, learning how to fight in hand to hand combat. As a rule I never used my weapon abilities for fear of letting myself be known.

The song ends and I jump off the table, my boots slamming onto the ground loudly and echoing to the dark sky above us.

"Alina!" I yell at her.

She mock glares at me. "What do you want Ray? I'm busy swinging!"

"Pretend your not!"

"But I am!"

I laugh and shake my head, the longer side of my hair brushing against my shoulder. I have it cut at an angle from one side of my head to the other, with one side below my ear and the other to my shoulder, bangs slanting across my face in the same direction. I am asymmetrical and I love it. I wouldn't change it.

What I would change is the vivid tingle that shoots from the top of my head to the bottom of my feet. The hair on the back of my neck stands straight up and I can feel eyes boring into my back. I turn slowly and see bright red eyes looking directly into my own deep jade green ones.

"Alina." I call out softly.

"I told you I'm swinging!" she sings over the music pulsing around us.

I shred my black trench coat jacket that hits just above my knees. The fabric pools around my leather boot clad feet and I take a step forward. "Alina." I say with more force in my voice.

I hear the swing creak to a stop as the red eyed figure steps out of the shadows. Alina gasps and I move to stand a foot away from the dangerous stranger.

"Alina go home." I whisper harshly, knowing she can hear me. Her own boots crunch on the gravel - I cant tell which direction she moves but I pray that she is listening to me for once.

I focus on the stranger before me. He looks scary and I never get scared. His red eyes glow beneath the shade of his hood. I suppress the shudder threatening to overtake my body. Instead I channel that fear into anger. And then I transform into a half weapon state.

I didn't know it would hurt as much as it did. It felt like my shoulder blades were being ripped from my body even thought they were merely being rearranged to make room for the platinum colored steel scythe shaped wings. There would be no blood shed in the process because my body was built to handle it, was built to be transformed like this on a daily basis. And since this was the first time, the pain was all I could think of.

As the pointed ends of the wings came to rest near my hips I reach my hand out in front of me and watch as my fingers turn into blades. In a sweeping motion I swing my arm around to scratch the stranger badly on the cheek. He make a brutal noise of pain but slaps me across the face. Hard.

The new pain in my face plus the pain from my blade fingers and the newly protruding wings take my whole being in a searing embrace.

I feel myself fall to the side and hit the ground.

My last thought before I let the dark overtake me is that I'm weak.

**ALINA**

This obsession I had with swings is crazy. Cause when I hang with Ray at the park past midnight the only thing I do, other than jam, is swing. Though Ray doesn't mind. We have this connection ya know? So I swing and sing even though it's bad. Ray joins in every once in a while.

We started screaming when the singer screamed. Predicting the words before they were sang was our thing. Ray jumps on the table with excitement running through her veins. Her boots squeaking as she was on beat with the music. Even if she didn't dance she could jam with beats. Beat slowly fading like a bird in the sky I stop singing and Ray jumps off the table without a care. Weren't we so care free?

"Alina!" Ray yells at me.

"What do you want Ray? I'm busy swinging?" I glare at her mockingly. Not to be mean or anything but the swing symbolized my desires and fantasies. I didn't like people interrupting me.

"Pretend your not!" She orders me.

"But I am!" I start pouting at her for being so 'cruel'.

She laughed at me. Her lovely brown locks bounced with delight. I loved her to death. She was so cute even if she didn't agree. My best friend knew me too well.

"Gah!" I gasp lightly and soft. My honey brown hair had gotten into my mouth. I used to have the habit of biting on it but I quick that habit fast. I started to slow down as I tried to tie my hair in a ponytail. I hated my wavy hair but I was lazy this morning and didn't straighten it. After this I started beating my legs to get as high up as I was.

I glanced Ray's way to see her disturbed by something. I was about to ask her something when she interrupted me.

"Alina!" She calls out to me softly.

I felt like running to her side. "I told you I was swinging." I replied to see if she was pulling my leg.

Ray turned to the bushes she was standing near and said my name but more force in it, "Alina."

I jump off the swing when it was low enough for me to jump. I land with a slight tingle in my ankles. My gut wanted to puke something really didn't feel right. Reverting my souls to see what might have spooked Ray out. I looked up to see glowing souls as Ray's trench coat sung. If I wasn't freaked out I would say it was beautiful.

"Alina go home." She says hoarsely and bitterly to get me to move. My brown 'Zelda' boots hissed as I moved to the nearest bush. I dashed into it trembling with fright. The twigs stabbed me in protest of me being there. It didn't matter Ray did though.

I could tell that Ray was scared but was converting it into angry to protect me. I didn't know why, but I knew it was to protect me. Even if it was only 1%, it was there. The stranger's eyes brightened like Christmas red lights to see her trying to fight back.

My souls grew.

Ray's back had blades coming out. They seemed like butterfly wings but sharp and shiny and…. Dangerous? What was my best friend? Before I could blink the man was bleeding on his check. Ray had fingers of steel blades with crimson liquid on it. My eyes grew more with fear, if it was possible.

Her victory didn't last long. For he had the same speed to slap her to the other side of the park. He had an evil laugh going on as he walked closer and closer to her body. Mine shouted to run away. Than it shouted to run to Ray's aid.

What could I do? Drops of salt water went down my face. I felt so useless. I had to do something! If not for me than for Ray. With that said, I got out of the screaming leaved covered block and ran. "Ray!" My body ached. From what? I didn't do anything to cause this. As I ran I could feel the ache get worse and worse. My site began to blur and I tripped on a hole.

"He he. 'Ello lil puppet. Prepare for your death." Venom of a snake dripped in his voice – so deep and dry.

I knew I lost before he said a word. Tears ran down my face. "Ray…"

He smirked at me. Ray's wrist had been gripped by him and she turned into a scythe. A double sided scythe as she would put it. I was frozen. My eyes closed waiting for the blow.

It didn't come. I opened my eyes to see a young man in front of me. His black hair swayed with the mild wind I didn't notice earlier.

"You're my partner. Just grab my hand and turn me into swords." He demanded with a milk and honey voice that was deep at the right stop.

I did as he said and grab his hand. Before my eyes he transformed into two swords connected by wire and chain. What a punk – ran through my head.

"Stay focused! Defend yourself!" He ordered as he reflected on the right blade.

I put the swords into an 'x' form as the hooded man with Ray as a scythe ran at me. He slashed the air in above my head. That is until I defend with my boy and his swords. I pushed him off and ran at him with angry in my dark chocolate eyes. I lifted both swords in the air and pushed them down where his head was. He blocked my attack with the scythe.

I was pushed back – about to attack the boy transformed back into his human form. He picked me up bridal style and jumped into the largest tree he could find. A dark light came from where we were just standing to show that half the park was blown away. I was amazed by it but started to cry.

"Stop crying. We have to go to the Death Weapon Meister Academy. This is your only option to protect yourself while defeating that man. If you want to save your friend."

"I …… I ….. I do! My……My name is Alina." I said through sobs.

"I'm Lucas, but I liked to be called Luke. Now find a mirror or something and fog it up – 42-42-564 and say 'the number to call to knock on death's door. You write the numbers down."

I grab my powder mirror and put down the numbers after asking a million times what they were. "The number to call to knock on death's door."

Next thing I know we are being pulled by some supernatural void into to some room filled with clouds.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **hello again. uhm...............yeah well i,_ raedeath13_ write Ray's POV, _megan loves gaara_ writes Alina's POV and _Gina94Starr_ writes Cori's POV.

**Disclaimer: WE DONT OWN SOUL EATER......but we DO own some Sushi! YUM :]**

**ALINA**

It was my first day. Luke and I had spent all day yesterday, after talking to Lord Death about Rae, getting groceries, bathroom stuff, and lovely stuff for our rooms. Back to the present – We started heading into the school to be stopped by some blue headed kid with a star tattoo. He yelled about being a star and surpassing God. This kid seemed, no really, was annoying. Luke was about to start fighting but I protested.

"Don't be afraid! I can beat anyone including you! HAHAHA!" exclaimed the blue headed kid.

"I'm not afraid of you Black Star." Taunted Luke.

Black Star headed to punch Luke. To bad for Black Star. I grabbed Luke's wrist and dragged him to my side. His, Black Star's, punch instead planted itself on my face. Shocked by this, I get up and kick him in the gut. To bad for me, I was slow. His other fist connected with my other cheek, sending me to the ground. I was through with this small fight; I only wanted the important ones.

"Can you help me up? I'm done with this fight." I informed Black Star.

"HAHAHA! No one can beat the mighty Black Star!" He exclaimed yet again.

Black Star put his hand in front of my face. I grabbed it but the minute he was off guard I kicked him in the shin.

"That's what you get for punching my face!" I started walking into the school ignoring all the surprised faces I got. Luke's wrist was in my grasp yet again, dragging him inside the building and lecturing him. Luke only seemed amused by this 'act' of concern I was showing him. I wanted to rip his head off.

"Cori has gone to school here." Informed Luke during Dr. Stein's lecture about dissecting 'precious' prey.

"So they know her?" I asked pointing at the group of people I saw this morning.

"Yeah… I don't think they know that you're her friend."

"For a person who didn't have a meister for so long, you sure seem to know everyone."

"I have to come to school even if I don't have a meister."

We stayed silent after that just doing our own thing. My obsession with Sudoku got the better of me. Why did this always get me out of consecrating about school? I remember last year, sophomore, my World History teacher always got mad at me for doing it. Luke seemed to take interest for a minute than decided to nap instead. Overrated much. I snickered to myself. 'So the 1 goes here… But so could the 5 or 9… GAH!' Sudoku is overrated too.

"Dr. Stein?" asked a red headed guy on the mirrors around the room.

"Hm?"

"Lord Death would like you to send Alina Matlock, Lucas Gates, Death the Kid, Liz and Patty Thompson, Maka Albarn, Soul Eater, Black Star, and Tsubaki. That is all."

"You heard the Death Scythe. Go."

We all got up from our sits and headed for the door. The pigtailed girl and the dark blue girl started talking about why we were going their. Black Star kept repeating his phrase about being the best and that we were all being put on a mission. The one of the two matching girls asked the black haired kid with three strips on the left side of his head about this. 'Kid' as they called him said he didn't know. White haired boy talked to Black Star about the fight this morning without a professor around.

A question mark came from my head, "You're allowed to fight here?"

"Yeah, as long as a teacher is around to watch. I'm Soul Eater." Answered the white haired boy.

"Back at home if you got into a fight during school we'd get ISS or OSS."

"ISS? OSS?" questioned the pigtailed girl.

"In School Subsection and Out School Subsection, In is where you stay at school just in a very strict room doing work. I'm not sure what Out is though. I never get into fights."

"HA! I can tell your kicks were horrible!" laughed Black Star.

"Black Star! Hi, I'm Maka Albarn. This is Tsubaki – pointing at the long dark haired girl- she's Black Star's weapon. That is Death the Kid but we just call him Kid with his two weapons, Liz-pointing at the long haired girl- and her sister Patty. Soul is my partner."

"Hey. I'm Alina Matlock."

"Hiya! Hey! Hello children!" greeted Lord Death.

"Hello Lord Death." We answered his greeting.

So we started a discussion about why Lord Death called us in here. Lord Death's Death Scythe, Mr. Spirit, kept trying to get Maka's attention to only fail – extremely. Kid began questioning his Father about why we were here. Lord Death answered them all by simply saying he wanted to test me in combat. Black Star only laughed at this. Happy on my behalf when Lord Death karate chopped Black Star's head. He explained that since I was new he needed to his my strength and to tell if Luke had chosen his meister wisely. Cheerfully he stated he wanted to see me and Kid fight.

I did a retake. "What?"

"Let's go." Enthusiastic was written in Luke's voice.

Kid and I stepped in to the middle of the room. Patty and Liz were guns? 'Okay. Great! Luke and I are close distant and Kid turns out to be far distant. Lovely.' I felt the cold metal in my hands and grabbing it hard. This made me more nervous. Mocking was the tension in the air. Or was that just me?

BAM!

I blocked Kid's move to only face another bullet. Run is what my blood screamed. I only ran in swirls to block Kid's bullets. What I didn't seemed to notice was distends between us was becoming shorter and shorter. 'Wait! Luke has chains… What if I throw it?' Raising my right hand I threw it at Kid's left hand.

"Bull's eye!" I shouted.

"Watch it Alina!" ordered Luke.

Kid only had one gun. He started jabbering about being asymmetrical. This gave me time to sneak up to him and kick his other gun. Perfect. Both of Kid's guns are out of his grasp now only to have them be distracted. Luke got the idea as well and transformed to block Liz and Patty. This was turning out better than I thought.

Burring. Burring. Burring!

My cell phone was ringing.

"What do you want?" I asked impatiently and annoyed. I didn't even know who I was talking to.

"Damn," chuckled Cori, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Where are you?

"I'm trying to take down Death the Kid at the moment," my venom was slipping into my voice, "Can we talk later?" Even if it was rude, I hung up not wanting to lose this fight.

Kid took this chance to hit my stomach. Luke grabbed my wrist and held me to his chest. My phone had started playing Replay by Lyaz. I must have accidentally hit radio. No matter though, Luke and I had out heads back in the game. For one thing, Kid was shooting at us again. Another, I really didn't want to lose. I had to think of something to get Kid off guard again. I decided it was time to block instead of run in circles around him.

"RAY IS MISSING?!?!" shouted a surprised Black Star.

I looked at him. My vision blurring while looking at him. The tears I've held since Luke came started coming out. I hated crying in front of people. I really did. I sobbed on the spot. No it was more than crying or a sob… It was something more. My best friend was gone; it seemed to stun me more when an idiot shouted it than seeing it.

Kid had ran to my side and held me to his chest. I'd have to think him for this later some how. I grabbed his shirt and cried out harder. He only seemed concerned for me at the moment holding me like a child. I didn't want to leave here for a while.

"To lose a friend is hardship, but to forget them is as if you died to." This quote popped into my head.

**Cori**

42-42-564. The code of death. Well at least his number. Being a meister in DWMA (Death Weapon Meister Academy) was just as normal as any other school. Except our lessons were scattered all around the world and we were killing 99 kishin egg souls and 1 witch soul. After we acquired these certain amount of souls and fed them to our weapons, they would be come special personal weapons for Death himself. But getting these souls is a tough job. All my friends had trouble getting their souls; some of them even had to gather the amount twice!

Take Soul and Maka for example; they had all their kishin soul eggs and the last soul they had to get was the witch. They say the witch soul is the hardest and even the most powerful meisters lost their lives to a witch while trying to take their souls. But when Maka and Soul came up to a witch, it turned out the so called witch was just a cat with some incredibly strong powers. Since they screwed that part up, they had all their souls confiscated and they had to start all over.

But with a few added people to their group, things got a lot more complicated with the addition of first me and my weapon Skylar. They were a little skeptical until Kidd noticed how everything I owned was symmetrical. He's a weird dude. But when Rae joined, we were all scarred of her. She had no meister, just like Justin Law; a former Death Scythe. The current Death Scythe is Maka's dad; a low life womanizer. But he's a cool guy after you get to know him, sort of.

But Rae wasn't the only thing that scarred us; it was our friend Alina. The three of us had known each other for…well for forever. Alina was a meister who didn't know she was a meister until that one day…

* * * * *

I had planned a shopping trip with Alina and Rae to go to the mall and shop for cheap dresses. We were all supposed to meet up at the little café out side of Alina's town. It was a cute little place complete with the aroma of caramel and mocha beans. But there seemed to be a stench in the air that day. I tried calling Rae but I got no answer. So I guess she was in the shower or just jamming on her iPod with her phone in her back pack. But when I called Alina, I knew something was up

"What do you want?" she snapped into the receiver.

"Damn," I chuckled, "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed. Where are you?" I asked.

"I'm trying to take down Death the Kid at the moment," she said. "Can we talk later?" *Click*

What the hell?! I thought as I shut my phone. How did she find out? Did something happen with her and Rae? I didn't need to think about this. I just needed to get to Death City in time before she hurts someone or herself. I flipped my phone open once more and clicked Skylar's speed dial.

"Get down to the school now. Alina found out," he knew what I would be talking about and thank Death he was already in Death City in our apartment.

"Right," and he hung up.

Damn it, Alina! I thought as I walked down the street of her town to find a mirror. Why did you have to find out today? You like totally ruined our shopping trip. I only had to walk about two blocks before I found a mirror big enough for transportation.

"42-42-564, when ever you wanna knock on Death's door," as I said the rhyme it brought back memories of my first few times of talking to Death and transporting my self in the Death Room. "Hello? Lord Death? Are you there?"

"Hiya!!! Hello!!! What's up???" Death called from the other side.

"I'm coming through," I called to him. He reached one of his hands out to me and helped me through the portal. Stepping through the glass and landing in an entire different city always seemed to amaze me but as soon as I stepped into the room, there was nothing but chaos. Kid and Alina were going at each other like mad dogs and the rest of our group was shouting encouragement (mainly Black Star).

How was I supposed to explain this to Rae? Did she even know? I gazed around the room looking for her but found no sign of her. Just as I was about to ask the person next to me, Skylar walked through the line of death thingies leading into the main death room. He stopped next to Soul and whispered something into his ear. Soul turned pale white and looked shocked. Skylar dared looking at me while whispering something to Soul again. Soul then turned to Maka who turned to Tsubaki who turned to Black Star who shouted, "RAY IS MISSING?!?!"

Everyone stopped shouting and Kidd paused shortly before finally glaring at Black Star. Before anyone could notice, Alina was collapsing to the floor with tears in her eyes, I ran over to her but I was beat there by Kid who held her head ever so gently like a new born child and Lucas, who waited behind her like a bodyguard. Her tears seemed to flow like a river off her cheeks and onto the floor. We all bowed our heads and grabbed each other's hand and joined in the sorrow of a lost comrade. We all just hope she was okay.

**RAY**

I opened my eyes to utter darkness. Silent blackness and a raging headache. It felt like gravity was forcing itself into my skull; my brain was being squeezed in and ripped apart at the same time. The pain is mind blowing - no pun intended, of course. I bite my lip hard enough to draw blood and try to ignore the pain in my head that pounds against my mind like a jackhammer on cement.

I try and think back to what got me here - and then the memory hits me like a flashback. The park, the music, Alina and I being us. Then the horribly red eyes under the pitch black hood and shadows, the shocking pain of the wing like blades sprouting from my back - oh the pain. The pain in my head is worse than that was. I recall trying to disable the dangerous stranger….but of course I have no experience whatsoever.

I know with perfect detail that one slap from him sent me flying across our little park and knocked me out cold. Which left-

I sit up suddenly, surprised at the atrocious pain wreaking my body; my limbs feel like they've been charred with the hottest flame and survived with the consistency of jelly. The sheer pain in my body threatens to make me black out again.

Alina. She was left alone with that guy. Because I was weak and couldn't keep up my composure in battle. And I passed out - totally against the rules of a weapon! I left her defenseless. She may be a meister, but she's untrained...unlike Cori who was trained to an extent. Well…trained enough to protect herself and runaway. Cori kept up the façade with me and went to school outside of Death City….we wanted to protect Alina. But Alina isn't even aware of the existence of weapons and meisters!

Honestly, out of the three of us, Cori would be the one to walk away from a fight. If I could get Alina out of a fight…. And as for me, my weapon status gave me a sort of indestructibility to an extent. I can still be injured but it takes a little bit more effort.

Over the indescribable pain of my body - a pain that I know not the cause of - I hope that Alina was able to at least get away. I hope that the stranger merely brought me, the weapon to -

Well…where was I?

Its true that it is fairly dark but now that my eyes have adjusted to it I can make out the frame of a doorway. A large door with a sort of bowing shape to one side, I think.

I flex my writs and am pleased to fine that they are unbound. That joy is short lived, however - my ankles are shackled to the hard ground. The chains are heavy and very uncomfortable. I'm not cold so at least I haven't been…I'm not cold so at least I still have my clothes on. Things could be worse.

And then things get worse.

The intimidating door bursts open to reveal the glaring red eyes. Again the face is shrouded in a deep shadow. The devil eyed stranger takes a few heavy steps forward. I feel all my instincts and senses working double time from lack of sight. Yes, the door had opened. But that didn't mean any form of light was hiding behind it in the first place.

The stranger closes the distance between us, his knees popping as he crouches in front of me. "Oh, pretty little Scythe - are you afraid?"

I do not answer. I do not move except to clench my fists and bite my lip again. In turn the stranger lets out a heavy sigh and continues on in his terrifyingly greasy, course voice.

"Silence, huh? Won't last for long, little Scythe. Soon you will be fighting for me whether you like it or not. You see, I know who your parents are; I know that they work for Lord Death. Little Scythe, I know how much power you have and I intend to use every drop of it." I hear his foot swish through the air before the impact scatters the length of the chains around my ankles. I do not flinch. "I'm Shadow." he spits in my direction before swiftly stalking away and slamming the door.

Immediately my mind begins racing. Shadow? Surely he has been mentioned in recent Death news around here? As a warning? He's a criminal, right?

But what if this Shadow isn't a criminal? What if Shadow is on the inside of Lord Death's whole operation? If this was the case, then Lord Death is in danger - Meister Academy is in danger.

My entire body shudders at the thought of all the meisters and weapons dying, at the thought of Lord Death not existing and ultimately my own parents ceasing to exist as a direct result.

Ignoring the horrible pain in my body that echoes for every inch I move, I reach down to my ankles and test the strength of them. Five minuets of frustrated tugging leaves my breathless and exhausted….and hopeless. The chains hadn't budge at all, they only seemed to grow tighter with each pull. I furrow my brows and scoot myself back until I touch the wall that is behind me.

Only to find that it isn't a wall at all, but a rather bulky cabinet. I feel a smile flicker across my face when one of the doors open silently.

Blindly I reach into the space, my hand groping for anything. My finger touches something hard, rectangular, cold and small. I pick it up and allow myself to fumble with it until the top half flips open. Tentatively I touch the uncovered area - a latch and a sort of opening. My thumb presses onto the latch and fire jumps out of the object.

A lighter.

I honestly couldn't have wished for anything better. The lighter is a more than decent size, half my hand, and the flame is hot. Easy to work, bright. I feel tension roll off my shoulders with the gift of light.

Quickly I turn - ignoring the sharp pains - and go through the cabinet. More chains, random trinkets and blank papers. And a red tinted silver pocketknife for my boot. The knife itself is sharp and magical - a meister weapon. With a bit of concentration I am able to get the knife to grow into a small sword. It doesn't stay that way for long though, my personal soul energy not enough to keep it strong.

I pop open the catch on the heel of my boot and slide the pocketknife in the small space along with the lighter in the other boot. I had it lit for over five minuets - depending on the amount of oil in it, the device would only last so long.

I settle myself against the closed cabinet doors and close my eyes, forcing my brain to shun the pain from my body. Then I begin to devise my escape plan.

**A/N:** uhmm....if you read this...the little green "review" button is a major confidence boost in writing the story....we have lots of ideas and we really really really wanna beat Black Star up.....so yeah.....thnx _*hides behind Sushi container*_


End file.
